


We Stopped Fighting, Or The Price Of Unfaithfuness

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: #, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: Some people think that being faithful only involves physicality, Sometimes emotional cheating hurts more. Pam's blatant disregard for Jim's feelings catches up.





	We Stopped Fighting, Or The Price Of Unfaithfuness

**Author's Note:**

> Pam knows how Jim despises Ryan, and for good reason. Jim is mad when he finds out what she did.

We Stopped Fighting It or the Price of Unfaithfulness

”Shit,” Pam mumbled, as she pulled into the DM parking lot. It was only 4:35, and the lot was empty. Empty except for one! Her fiancee was leaning against the front door, his arms folded, a funny look on his face. She had hoped to not have to explain where she had been. Jim would not be pleased.  
“Hi, honey,” she tried to sound as casual as possible ”You are out early.”  
He smiled, “Charles let us go early. Where have you been?”  
“Oh just around.”  
“I was worried. I went down to your office three times. The door was locked. Where was everyone?”  
“Michael had to leave at 12:00.”  
“And?”  
“Promise you won’t get mad?”  
“Pam! Really! Haven’t we been through this enough? If I think something I’m thinking of doing might hurt you or make you mad, what do I do?”  
“Talk it over with me first. But, Jim, I couldn’t this time. It happened so fast.”  
“OK, what was it,” He had a tired sound to his voice.”  
“Ryan and I went to the park.”  
“WHAT!” Jim went ballistic, "Ryan? No! No! You’re making that up. Ryan, the guy who tried to ruin my life? Who cheated the company? The ex-con druggie, who you begged Michael not to hire? The guy I told you was my mortal enemy, just last week?”  
“But Jim, he’s changed.”  
“Bullshit!” Pam had never seen Jim so mad ."FIrst, he is a total con man, Next, even if he has changed what he did to me is unforgivable Don’t you remember wanting to smash his face in?”  
“I was being silly,”she said.  
“No, you were supporting me, and I loved you for it. Just three weeks ago, you were mad because he called you a 6, and he wouldn’t let you on the computer. I cannot believe this.”  
IT was quiet for the next few miles. He seemed to be settling down.  
“So you went to the park, then what?”  
“We went to his parents’ house.”  
“Were they there?”  
“Jim, nothing happened!”  
“Pam, knowing what you know, you betrayed me!”  
“Jim. I love you!”  
“Funny way of showing it,”  
“Jim, if I thought for one second……”  
“How long were you two alone?”  
“A couple of hours. Jim, I ‘m sorry. I had no idea…..?  
“No idea? After all I’ve said.” Again it got quiet. They were almost home.  
“What did you do at his house?”  
“Just watched tv. He tried to teach me how to skateboard. See my elbow?”  
Jim didn’t look.  
Boy, you really are mad.”  
“Pam, you have no idea. Two hours alone with that scumbag.”  
“Well, actually, I feel asleep, so we weren’t really doing stuff the whole time.”  
"You fell asleep?”  
“Yeah. Remember when I fell asleep on your shoulder in Michael’s office. It was like that.  
AS soon as she spoke, she realized she had made a mistake  
“NO!NO!NO! Tell me you didn’t. OH MY GOD! One of my most cherished memories, is when you fell asleep on my shoulder, and now all I will be able to do is see him with you.”  
“Jim, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”  
“But you were sitting beside him alone….. God Pam, you were so unfaithful to me.”  
“Jim, nothing happened, no kissing, nothing!”  
"Pam, surely you understand that unfaithfulness sn't always physical. Emotional unfaithfulness.... He stopped He never spoke to her again!.  
They pulled into the driveway Jim got out, drew his key, muttering “I’ll be damned” over and over..  
“Jim, please, talk to me.”  
Still muttering, Jim went into the bedroom, got his suitcase from under the bed, got his toiletries and clothes.  
Tears were running down Pam's cheek. ”Jim, nothing happened.”  
“I’ll be damned.” was all he would say.  
The next morning was a huge day for MSPC. Word was DM was going to buy them out at around $40000, and get their old jobs back. Jim still wouldn’t talk to Pam, but apparently, he spoke to Ryan, who walked in with a torn shirt  
The two groups sat facing each other: Michael, Pam, Ryan on one side, Charles, Dwight, Jim on the other. Ryan and Michael had smirky grins on, they had no plans to be easy on DM. Pam sat quietly, her eyes red and swollen. She occasionally looked at Jim, but he ignored her.  
Charles opened, “Well, we are here to buy out MSPC. No doubt your company has created a problem and we want to eliminate it. Therefore I am authorized to offer you this amount of money: NOTHING!’  
The smiles dropped off the MSPC group. Dwight from DM smiled and started hugging his teammates.  
“Is this a joke? We were told to expect $40000.”  
“That was going to be the offer. Then Dwight found out from a contact that you are broke. Your customers know that you can’t continue, even 48 hours. Funny thing is you almost got the money. I had lost faith in Dwight. I was actually on the elevator, when Jim grabbed the door, and convinced me to hear Dwight out. I have never seen Jim so aggressive. Jim was right, Dwight has all the information we need. Michael, you failed to make your rental payment, We have taken over the lease. You have until 5:00 to vacate.  
Jim approached Michael. “Sorry I had to do that.”  
“You! I thought Dwight had all the stats.”  
“No. We let Dwight take credit, but it was me.’  
“But why, Jim, we’re friends. What about Pam?”  
“Michael, I will do everything I can fo help you. You will be fine. Your reputation as a salesman is well known in Scranton. Pam and I have seperated. ” He turned to walk away, ignoring the stunned Pam.

 

PS Ryan got back to the bowling alley. He asked Pam out, but she told him she had no romantic interest in him At this time , he still works at the bowling alley, lives at home, and has no girlfriend  
Pam begged Jim to take her back, but unfaithfulness was something he wouldn’t tolerate. Due to necessity, she went back to Roy. They have 5 kids. Pam took a job as a barmaid, but was fired after gaining 40 pounds. ‘  
Jim ran into Katy, the purse girl, and they decided to give it another try. They are scheduled to marry in December.  
JIm still refuses to talk to Pam. Finding out the whole story, the DM staff understand, and support Jim 100%.

**Author's Note:**

> Pam has spent the day,with no regard for Jim. The relationship might have survived, but when Jim finds out that Pam has ruined a cherished memory, he has had enough!


End file.
